


Phantasmagoria

by ars_meliora



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ars_meliora/pseuds/ars_meliora
Summary: Being an underground idol is more than fun and games, it is also about learning to heal the wounds of the past.Pick the love interest here --> https://forms.gle/CvvQEnKjKMqAKP3NA
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader, Luka Couffaine/Reader, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Reader, Master Fu (Miraculous Ladybug) - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	1. CH 1

"Y/n, are you ready?" The manager knocked as they opened the door, she looked around trying to find you but her search came empty

"I'm here..." Your calming voice sent a chill down your manager's body, who jumped when you apparated behind her. 

"You scared the devil out of me!" She clutched her heart, no matter how many times you come behind her she always got scared.

"What do you need Carmilla?"

"We're next on stage, seriously you need to pay more attention!" She scolded you through a smile, "After that, you have a meet and greet with our fans."

"Right."

You left the changing room and walked through the desolate halls that led you to the stage. You walk up covered in darkness and tap the mic, all eyes on you as you hold your signature doll-like pose.

"Hello my fellow creatures of the night, thank you for your continued support."

Most people outside of the scene would deem you as cold or emotionless due to the way you act, however your fans would push those remarks by stating otherwise. Unlike other idols, you took time out of your busy schedule to meet with them online or after venues.

"Shall we open pandora's box?" 

Without missing a beat your fans screamed in agreement at your question. You saw how glow sticks began to light up when the music began. 

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙ ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙ ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

"Thank you for coming." You shake hands robotically with your fan before they leave. Not a second later another fan comes to your table, this time its a girl with a bang covering her eye.

"H-he-hel-" The girl stutters under your listless eyes, you try to soften your features to make her more at ease. "Hello!" She managed to say before placing her poster on the table.

"Would you like me to sign it?" You ask looking at the poster, the girl nods, "What your name?"

"Actually it's for my brother..." She mumbles quickly, she apologizes once again as she tells you her brother's name.

"Anything else?" You ask before scribbling a comment on the poster and signing your name.

"How much for a picture?"

"2 Euros." The girl's question was aimed at you but Carmilla answered in your stead, she always made sure you kept appearances when it came to fans.

"Then I'd like for a picture." The girl handed Carmilla her money, though it was odd that she didn't move closer to you.

"Aren't you going to stand next to the Maiden?" Carmilla gestured to you as you looked at the camera, most people that asked for a photo often did so so they could get closer to you.

"Could it be that you plan on giving the picture to your brother?" Your mouth moves but your eyes are focused on the polaroid camera Carmilla holds.

"Yes..." The girl mumbles.

"Manager, let us proceed with the photo."

You hold still, giving the camera the smallest Mona Lisa smile, the quick click of the polaroid, and subsequent release of the photo make you look at the girl as your manager hands her the photo.

"Thank you." The girl tells you as she looks at the photo.

"Please come again to our venue." You give your automated response and watched the girl leave. "Greetings..." Your voice once again returns to greet another fan, and the process repeated itself once more.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙ ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙ ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

"Looks like our show was a success!" Carmilla states as she crashes on the living room sofa.

"Sure was!" You lay on the adjacent sofa as you look at your sister, she always made sure that she was Carmilla the sister anywhere but when you adopted your idol persona. You checked your phone and scrolled through your webpage, most of the posts were about tonight's show and you commented on the newer posts as much as you could.

"I forgot to tell you, y'know that Chamack woman?" Your sister asks as she sits up to search for something in her room.

"Don't care." You stated as matter-in-factly, you had other things than listening to the TV.

"She wants an interview with the Phantom Maiden!"

"Cancel her requests, I rather have an interview with my fans than with a woman who only cares for ratings."

"I'll do so in the morning, let's see what other requests you have..."

You looked at the way Carmilla read the many emails she had on her inbox, she did all the work while you just did your part of looking like a living doll at the venues. Though she did let you respond to fanmail or other forms of interactions, in a sense you felt glad she relied on your help for that task. Other than that, you did most housework when you could to let her rest when she hid in her room to create new wardrobes for you to wear.

"I was thinking about adding our name to the Parisian music festival." You state as you make dinner for the two of you.

"How come?"

"Just for fun, the fans also asked if they could vote for me so I could get a special stage just for me."

"I'll look into it, in the meantime make a poll on your fansite."

You set down the food in front of your sister, she eats between her work leaving you to turn on the TV to see if anything catches your eye. The TV had their usual reruns, did they not have other shows to put during the night?

"Holy shit!" Your sister's shriek made you turn and look at her, something must've happened to cause her to look between you and her computer.

"What is it?"

"Gabriel Agreste cited my design as one of his inspirations for his new line!"

"It would be better if he paid you to be his lead designer," You looked at her computer and read the article, "I still like your designs better than his, plus they're more sustainable than his fast fashion."

"You have a funny way of saying congratulations."

"Why are you booing me if I'm right?"

"Yeah, yeah, now head to sleep."

She ruffled your hair before she got up and headed to her room. You never understood how she did it to get up early, then again you were a night owl and not an early riser.

"Night Carmilla."

"Night Y/n."

You closed your bedroom door and got ready to sleep, even if the birds outside got ready to start a brand new day.


	2. CH 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when I write fics I get more ideas for other fics... “ψʕ•ᴥ•oʔ

You woke up to the sound of the sewing machine working, opening your eyes slowly, and headed to the kitchen to find something to eat. Sadly your quest for food was interrupted due to a knock on the door, you groggily went to answer it only to be met with the usual landlord of the apartment complex.

"Rent's been due for over a month, do you have it or do I have to kick you two good for nothings out? The gruff old lady nagged, "I knew you sisters would be trouble, trouble like your mother..."

Pushing the check to her hands you closed the door, but you could still hear how she cursed at you for being rude with her.

"Was it Mrs. Bernard?" Carmilla asked as she massaged her hands, sewing was taking a toll on her but it got the bills paid before you became an underground idol.

"She said we were trouble like her..." You held your sister's hands and massaged some joint pain relief ointment. The memories of your mother were nonexistent, Carmilla has been your mother ever since you could remember and that would never change.

"Yeah, but unlike her, we are liked by our neighbors. I'll put extra soap on her laundry on Sunday!"

"Careful there, you might make her too clean!"

Carmilla pinched your cheeks as she laughed, even if your mother did leave at least she left you with Carmilla. Hugging her, you looked over to the ironing board, some clothes needed to be ready but it looks like your sister forgot. Looking at the label, you saw that they needed to be delivered by midday.

"Milla, is that pile is due today?"

"Oh shoot!" Your sister let you go to go to the pile, she started to pull out all of the wrinkled clothes, "Quick, you go to the shop and put these on delicate, I'll start ironing."

Carmilla pushed you out of the apartment as you rushed to the laundry room.

"I'll buy an agenda after I deliver these..." You muttered to yourself.

Halfway through the plight of stairs, you began to feel your pockets for the keys, sighing you returned to the apartment and began knocking on your door.

"Carmilla! The keys!"

The only response you received was your sister throwing you the keys to the shop. Not a second later you left to do your side of the job.


	3. CH 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate the end of the election cycle here in the U.S I present you a chapter of the fic! Now I haven't asked for a love interest, which means it's time for you guys to vote!
> 
> Also, I condensed all of the polls/ feedback into one! -->https://forms.gle/N7GWfVB5iuyhXtZL7
> 
> Speaking of celebration, a new fic is coming up either later today or tomorrow, it plays more with the idea of a Reader who's into mysteries and how that translates into the ML world. So do enjoy and tell me how you feel about it.

"Laundrette delivery!" You announced at the front desk as you roller skated to the reception counter with a bag of clean and ironed clothing.

"Deliver these to the imperial suite, if you follow the path..." The receptionist began to give you instructions.

Skating your way to the elevator you pushed the button code for the imperial suite, you've never been to the Grand Paris. Carmilla usually made it clear that delivery is not part of the service, yet here you were making a delivery.

When the elevator door opened, you knocked on the suite's door.

"Laundrette's delivery!" You tried to sound professional, as you waited for the doors to open. After a few minutes, there wasn't a response from the suite, you knew better than leaving the clothes outside so-called the receptionist.

"Yes... yes... thank you." You hanged up and waited for the door to open, looking for the bedroom you placed the clothes on the bed.

Once you were finished, you left a business card on the phone and headed to the door. That is until you noticed a yellow bear with it's button-eyes falling off.

"Poor little guy..." You pulled out your traveling sewing kit and began stitching the little guy. "Good as new." Placing the small bear on the clothes you exited the suite. 

Making your return to the receptionist, she handed you an envelope with money for the job. You counted quickly and gave her a small smile.

"Please call us if you want any other services." You smiled and the receptionist thanked you for doing your job at such short notice. "By the way, shouldn't you be at school?"

"I'm homeschooled..." It wasn't a complete lie, Carmilla forgot to sign you in school when you were younger so you ended up in night school, after that it became a normal thing so you could help at the shop. Though once you became an idol you ended up taking online school and never cared for going to school with people your age.

Giving the receptionist a good-bye, you skated leisurely back to the shop. Paris was always busy but that never stopped you from skating on the sidewalk.

Halfway through your journey back home you spotted some teens you age hanging outside a building. You skated by but were stopped by a girl with a helmet.

"Hey stranger, want to race me?" The girl's voice brought everyone's attention to you.

"I can't, I have to return to work." Your response made the girl's smile flatten. It didn't last long as she rolled to your side. She placed an arm around you and dragged you to her group of friends. "I mean it when I have to get back to work."

"Girls, this loser is scared of racing me!" The girl proudly announced.

The other girls looked at you from head-to-toe, they began to whisper among themselves with some glances thrown at you. You shrugged off the girl but her grip still stayed.

"Let go of me, please ..." Your brows knitted together, and the girls finally looked at you when your voice rose. "What do you have to prove by racing?"

"Pfft, you're bitter!"

"Am not!" You stopped your foot and loosen the girl's grip enough to move away from her.

"Prove it!"

"No!" 

The girl gets closer to you and you start to skate back, that is until you feel yourself bumping into someone. Tragically, the person behind you falls taking you with them while scattering your items.

"Are you okay?" You ask the person to look down to see a blue-haired girl under you. Unlike you, she fell face-first while you fell on top of her face up.

Before the girl could answer, a hand popped into your line of sight. You didn't take it and got up yourself, though you did crouch to help the girl you bumped into to get back on her feet. When you stabilized the girl you saw how the person who held their hand looked at you, he was a blond your age but you didn't pay much mind to him.

"Are the two of you okay?" The blond boy asked.

"Y-y-ye-yes!" The bluenette said, she shrugged you off and stood in front of the boy.

"Marinette!" The group of girls rushed to her friend as you were pushed further away to the side. It was odd being pushed away, people pushed to see you and not the other way around. Though being pushed away did hurt, you knew it was better than staying with a rude company.

All the focus was on the blue-haired girl, taking your opportunity to grab the items that fell from your bag.

"Here..." A familiar voice handed your traveling sewing kit.

"Ah, thanks!" You lift your gaze to see the voice came from the girl that came to your concert yesterday night. You bit your lip, part of the allure of being Phantom Maiden was the animosity of your doll-like persona so you couldn't greet fans as much as you like when you didn't have your stage identity.

"You took a bad fall, and it looks like your arm is scrapped..." The girl whose last name you knew told you, she seemed less shy with you. 

"Really?" You looked to your arms, turning them to find the scrapes, you did succeed in finding a big botch with some blood oozing out. "Looks like you're right..."

"My house is near... I could patch you up?" The girl said though it sounded more like a question to herself than asking you if you'd be okay with it.

"That'd be nice, it could help me avoid your other peer..."

You and the girl stared at each other, there was a mutual understanding that the two of you would rather be anywhere else than in this large crowd. Without another word, the two of you walked (in your case skated) away from the fussy teens. 

"My name is Y/n." You told the girl as you swished side to side.

"Juleka, I like your sense of fashion... it looks like something the Maiden would wear, but more casual."

"You're a fan of hers too?" You smiled, it was nice to find someone who could identify you even if it is due to your style. "Do you go to her concerts?"

"I only went to one, she does look like a Victorian doll like the fan pages say. She's my brother's favorite underground idol."

You giggled, this was the first time you were able to talk to someone who was your fan face-to-face! Carmilla always emphasized your secret identity and the need to keep it a secret, not to mention your meet and greets were you just sitting there listening to your fans without showing that much emotion when in reality all you wanted was to shake their hand for coming to your shows.

"I guess we're here." Juleka points to her boat... wait a boat?!

"Woah!" You stared in awe, you never been in a boat. You quickly took off the wheels of your shoes, not only was Carmilla gifted in sewing but she was also gifted in reinventing common objects. "Hey, wait up!"

Juleka waited for you on the top deck, once you were by her side she motioned you to follow her to the inside of the ship.

Going to the lower deck proved you be a herculean task, the ship was messy making you trip from time to time. Not to mention the swaying of the ship made it easier for you to lose your footing. 

_"I'm not a boat person..."_ the constant swaying had you dizzy to the point you were hallucinating music. The sound only got louder until you were facing the room adjacent to the one Juleka invited you in.

"Sorry for the noise, my brother is listening to the new Phantasmagoria single." Juleka gave you a sympathetic smile as she looked for the first-aid kit.

"Not at all, plus I haven't had the time to listen to the Maiden's new single." You hummed the tune you could hear through the walls, the ship had nice acoustics, and the song resonated beautifully.

"Looks like I misplaced the kit, I'll see if it's somewhere else." Juleka said as she left her room, the door was open and you didn't feel the need to get up and close it out of fear of feeling queasy.

Your phone buzzed, taking it out you saw it was a message from Carmilla.

_"What did you do that made the hotel give us a large tip?"_ Carmilla's text read.

_"I sewed the teddy bear, it was missing an eye so I thought it would be a nice gift for its owner to see."_ You typed back as you continued to hum, _"I'm getting some inspiration before I head back, do you need me to run some errands as well?"_

_"Can you pick up my order at the fabric store? I'll send you the receipt."_

You scrolled your phone as you waited for your sister to send you the image, your singing came to a halt when you noticed someone standing in front of you.

"Did you find the kit?" You sang, eyes never leaving your phone.

"You have a beautiful voice..." A foreign voice spoke, it was a male voice and it sent shivers through your body.

Your ears perked at the soft voice, looking up your eyes were met with azure eyes. He sure was handsome, a lovely face to go with his lovely voice. He seemed mesmerized by your presence, eyes sized you up almost as to be certain that you were real. You began to clutch your phone, knuckles turning white as he approached you.

"Thank you, I guess?" You held his gaze, tilting your head you mimicked his curiosity, eyes never leaving your face. Perhaps you had something on your face, searching your bag you took out your compact mirror and searched for any bruisings you might have. After searching your face, you found some minor scratches and purple bruises, it must've been from the fall and the shoving the girls did, not to mention you were easy to bruise. 

"You shouldn't touch your bruises." The teen gently grabbed your hand and took it away from your face, you quickly snatched your hand away from him."They look like they hurt."

"They don't," You took your other hand and inspected the bruise on your legs as well, sighing you mentally chided yourself for not being more thorough with your inspection, "I bruise easily so there's nothing to worry about."

"But I'll feel better if you were patched up."

"You don't have to worry about that, Juleka is looking for a kit." You offered a small smile to the teen, it was nice to know he was worried but you could handle some bruises. But, being in the same space as a teen boy made you nervous.

"I doubt she'll find it, my mom was the last one to use it and she puts it in the weirdest of places."

"If that's the case then I should take my leave." You got up and smoothed your clothes. "This is a nice place you guys have here, thank you for your hospitality."

Walking out of the room you heard as the boards creaked with each step you took, not far behind were the same sounds following you as well. Gently stopping, you turned to see the awestruck teen that held your hand not so long ago. 

"You seem bothered by something, pray do tell, what's on your mind?" You used the same speech pattern you normally used both at home and in stage surfaced. If anything, people would just assume you were foreign due to your way of speaking. They weren't wrong but they weren't right either, your weird speech pattern protected you from people.

"It's just t-that I never got your name." The teen said as he scratched the back of his neck, his eyes avoided your curious gaze.

"I think it's customary for someone to say their name before asking someone else's name?" Your tone only made the teen blush, it was funny to know you inflicted such emotion on him that you found yourself wondering why he changed his attitude.

"Luka, Luka Couffaine." He quickly responded with a charming smile.

"Y/n Le Fanu." You give him a small curtsy and continue your exit from the ship.

"Are you new here?" Luka's quick pace made him appear next to you as he looked at you.

"Not really, I've lived here for quite a while." You quickened your pace, talking to him for a longer period of time would make you sprint.

"Do you go to a private school?" Luka asked, his question made you lift a brow at such an intrusive question. "It's just that your uniform looks like something a private school student might wear."

"Does it?" You halted and looked at your clothes. They do look like a uniform by the way it matched, most of your clothes were pieces that looked rather casual academic, some would say it looked like it came out from those old prep schools. 

"It suits you well, you kinda look like the lead singer from Phantasmagoria."

"Your sister said the same thing, though I have no idea who you're talking about..." You gave the boy an apologetic smile and walked to the disembarking bridge.

"Well, maybe you'd like to come to one of her shows?" Luka held your hand as you walked, you quickly pulled your hand and hid it in your coat pocket.

"Shows? That depends, I don't usually go out with strangers." Once your feet landed on firm land you gave another small curtsey and began to walk towards home.

"We won't be strangers if we go out before going to one of her shows," His teasing tone was tame, but he saw how it stirred you enough to look back at him with a curious gaze.

"That does sound nice, it's been a while since I had any connection with someone who wasn't a blood relative." You told the boy who looked at you as if he was expecting something. You simply left and the boy wondered if it was something you said that made you run away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Give me their names and I'll talk with them!" Carmilla was fuming at your retelling of events and how you got bruised, were kids these days just plain rude? 

"Nothing makeup can't fix, maybe I'll add some skin latex in case..." You viewed your bruised legs, your clothing can hide it but what about your face? The girl who fell with you ended up scratching your cheek and that's going to be a pain to hide. 

"Nonsense, they'll regret hurting my baby sister!"

"Carmi, please calm down. I'm a big girl and I didn't go down without a fight!" You gave the air a few punches until your laptop made a sound, it was a notification from your internet friend.

"Sounds like the Magician is online, say hi to the guy for me!" Carmilla teases you as she sings a love song, you quickly push her outside of your room and close it. "I'll be in my room!"

Grabbing your headset and sitting down on your chair, you opened the chat and looked at the message.

_ [Magician] _

_ How was your day? I saw you were away for a long time. _

_ [Phantom] _

_ I had to do some deliveries, I barely got home and saw your messages. _

_ [Magician] _

_ Sounds tough, but knowing you, you probably got hurt. Did you not? _

_ [Phantom] _

_ Sometimes I get the lingering feeling that you're lowkey stalking me... but yes I did get hurt. _

_ [Magician] _

_ Did I not send you a first-aid traveling kit? You should take it with you next time you leave the house. _

_ [Phantom] _

_ It's too pretty to take it with me, I'm scared it will be damaged... _

_ [Magician] _

_ I'll buy you a new one, I don't want you to get hurt. _

_ [Phantom] _

_ I will, I promise. _

_ [Magician] _

_ Want to play some online chess? _

_ [Phantom] _

_ Y'know I'd never miss an opportunity to play a game with you :) _

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾ ☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙

By the time the clock hit 10 pm, you urged your friend to head to bed. As much as the two of you wanted to stay up and chat they had school to attend. You did pity him for going to school but he always said it's not worth it if he didn't have someone like you to pass the day.

_ [Magician]  _

_ Good luck at your next concert, if you livestream it I promise to watch it. _

_ [Phantom] _

_ I'll dedicate a song just for you, take care! _

You logged out and walked to your workbench, you were making scrunchies to sell with some leftover fabric from your various wardrobe clothes. Other than singing, your second passion was making fashion. From small accessories to your clothing, selling your merchandise as well as making it allowed you to thank your fans for their continuous support.

The pitter-patter of the sewing machine soothed your nerves, you made a mental checklist of what you and Carmilla had to do for tomorrow.

_ "There are a few bundles to wash... after that Carmilla has to present her designs at her college..."  _ The lightbulb inside your head lit up, was Carmilla done with her sketches, or did she need help?

Walking out of your room, you made your way to the living room. I always amused you how small the apartment was; five steps and you were next to the bathroom, another five and you made it to the living room with an open kitchen.

Carmilla was sitting on a cushion as she drew in her tablet, taking a peek you went to the fridge to get some snacks before sitting with her.

"Tomorrow is your evaluation right?" You ask, setting a plate of fruits, nuts, and cheeses as she nodded. "I'll stay in Laundrette while you present your designs."

"Thanks, Y/n/n sorry for making you responsible for my job... you should be having a normal life..." Carmilla began to tear up, stress was getting to her. She felt your hug and held you close, being the breadwinner and a stand-in for your parents took a great toll on her.

"Milla, you're in the home stretch, in a few years you'll see me crying over my fashion designs and you'll have your own company."

"You think I'll have my own company?"

"Yeah," you nodded and whipped some of her straw tears, "We can call the brand Snotgirl, it'll be all the rage!"

Carmilla wholeheartedly-laughed, she even snorted when you gave her design ideas for the logo.

"Alright..." Carmilla exhaled and gave her cheeks gentle slaps to hype herself up.

"In the meantime, I'll set up your portfolio!"

The night was the busiest you ever been, it also was a night when you realized how little sleep helped create amazing designs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scroll to the end for some news regarding this fic.

You sat there in Laundrette as you flipped through the agenda, the smell of clean linen and the warmth from the dryers only added to its dreamy allure. It was a slow say, no one did laundry on Monday. 

The front bell rang as it announced the entrance of a customer.

"Welcome to Laundrette, we fill all your fabric needs!" You said in a sing voice, maybe the customer would ask to raise the hem of one of her pants. Or maybe they'll as for a fit suit!

"It's you!" A boy said.

You lifted your gaze to lock your eyes with emerald eyes and blond hair. He seemed familiar but there was no name you could put his face to. You shifted away from him, phone ready in case he tried to do anything.

"I'm here to say sorry, and to deliver this..." The blond boy extended the book. Now that was familiar, the book contained lyrics and designs you worked on when you were bored.

"I'm Adrien by the way." He smiled as he put your journal on the counter.

"I'm Y/n Le Fanu, here to help..." You were screaming internally, in less than 24 you talked to a boy, did you wake up with the wrong foot to cause such trouble. Not to mention he was getting closer and closer, a few inches more you'd start to panic.

Adrien gave you a bright smile, the laundromat was empty and you looked bored. Not to mention you didn't attack him with questions or asked for his photograph. Quite the contrary, you were shifting nervously. He wanted to talk to you, seeing your journal made him wonder what type of girl you were.

He did just that, pulling a chair from one of the window counters, Adrien sat directly in front of you.

"What school do you go to? What are your hobbies?" Adrien began to ask, he was so caught up in his reverie that he failed to notice how you began to pale in front of him.

You debated pressing the panic button on your smartwatch, but if you did that then Carmilla would have to leave her fashion exposition. What was more important? Your phobia of finally letting Carmilla follow her dreams? 

"P-p-p-please l-lea-ave..." You began to shake as your voice broke, tears threatened to spill from your eyes.

Adrien saw how you started to hold back sobs, he got to his feet but the mere action made you quiver at his action. He wanted to comfort you, but every step he took caused you to cry and retreat.

"I-I_i d-don'-n't want to be rude... please leave..." You put the journal in front of you to act as a barrier between the boy.

"I'm not going to hurt you..." Adrien backed away, as much as he wanted to help he feared it could make it worse. He decided it would be better for him to leave, maybe you were feeling bad and that's why you were crying. Not a single girl has ever cried out of fear when it came to him, happiness yes, but not fear.

You watched behind your journal as the boy left, curling into a ball you let a few hiccups escape your mouth. Doing your breathing exercises, you calmed down and began to wipe the tears from your face. Centering yourself, you sat in your usual spot and began to take in your surroundings to ground you, the panic was no longer present but you did feel scared someone might come in.

Looking at the laundromat, not one entered and even the 'we're open sign' was fliped to 'closed'. Was it the blond boy he did that for you? You sniffled and placed your hand on the counter, there were something paper-like stuck to it.

_ I hope you feel okay, send me a message when you feel better?  _ You read the note, it was signed by Adrien, after all, that he still went through the trouble of looking out for you.

"Thank you..." You traced the number on the paper. Perhaps there was some hope after all, but there was still a long road ahead before you could feel at ease with someone like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to words this without getting straight to the point. Recent events have made me emotionally numb, and I wanted you guys to let you know that I wanted to make a Reader dedicated to those in a similar situation. So if something hits close to home, I'm not doing that to make you remember. I just want you guys to know that you're never alone, if you ever need someone to talk to please do, I'm also just a click away. Never let anyone make you feel worthless because you're worth more than any diamond.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only is it a new month, but also a new cycle ⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

When Carmilla came to Laundrette, the first thing she asked if there was something wrong. Of course, she knew, her smartwatch beeped when you had a panic attack. After much prodding, you gave in and told her about your day.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here. I knew I should've closed Laundrette!" Carmilla brushed your hair, an act she always did to calm you down.

"Nonsense, we can't afford to close. N-not to mention, that guy was very nice. He left a note..."

Carmilla took the note from your hand, she inspected the number and looked back at you.

"Umm... do you want me to tell him to thanks? I know you're scared, so I can pass the message to him."

"Could you? Just tell him I'm deadly afraid of strangers...or when people overwhelm me... anything but... y' know..." You moved your hand as you talked, but your sister understood what you meant.

Carmilla kisses the top of your hair and she rubbed circles on your back. Moments like this made her feel guilty at the pain you felt, she blamed herself for the fear you felt with people of the opposite sex. It wasn't because something bad happened, it was due to your upbringing with her and a deadbeat dad that made you wary of men. 

But she also knew you felt guilty for pulling her away from her goals, that's why she's always protective of you. When you told her you wanted to be a singer, she became your biggest fan! She wanted you to be happy, that's why she made sure meet-and-greets were carefully selected by her. Sometimes you wondered if her true calling was as a detective instead of a fashion designer, but she would always state that she could do both.

"So how did the fashion contest go?" Your voice shakes Carmilla from her thoughts as she braids your hair.

"I'll know by the end of the week, if I pass the first round then I'll have to improve my designs to impress them."

"Then, hopefully, you get to the second round!" You gave your sister a bright smile. 

"Well, look like someone is waiting for you..." Carmilla kissed you on the cheek, getting up she made her way to the door of your room. Noticing your confusion, she pointed to your computer as your friend messaged you. "I'll be working in the laundromat, call me if you need anything.

Moving from the bed, you go to your desk and sit on your chair. You open the app and see that your friend messaged you.

_ [Magician] _

_ You don't sound okay, did something happen? _

_ [Phantom] _

_ Sometimes it's a bit weird how you know I'm not okay. What ratted me out? _

_ [Magician] _

_ You seem to forget that we have been friends for almost 5 years. Did a creep get close to you? Or was it because of something else? _

You paused and debating talking about what happened to your earlier today. But he was your friend, your only male friend who never made you jump from your seat when you heard his voice. Plus, he never teased you no matter how something sounded ridiculous to you he always had a soft spot for you.

_ [Phantom] _

_ When I got hurt a few days ago, my journal fell out of my bag. A guy returned it, I think he was there and was trying to be nice but y'know...  _

_ He left his number and asked me to text him. _

_ [Magician] _

_ Don't text him, you can never be sure if he's just someone or a stalker. Do you want to talk about it? _

_ [Phantom] _

_ If you're not busy... we could try voice chat... _

_ that'd be nice... _

_ [Magician] _

_ I can never be busy if it comes to you...  _

_ But if you ever feel scared, don't be afraid of hanging up. _

_ [Phantom]  _

_ I'm ready, I won't back down. _

Just as you hit send, your friend waited a few moments before starting the voice chat.

"Hello?" His voice rang, it sounds nice and warm. 

There was an awkward pause, he didn't pry but he waited. Building up your courage, you unmute yourself.

"H-hello... umm... I just noticed that I never a-as-ked your name... I'm Y/n..."

"Felix, it's a pleasure to finally hear your voice Y/n... W-well, I have heard you sing but your voice is different..." He sounded flustered and it made you let out a giggle from your lips, "A-am I rambling?"

"I-I don't mind... Felix is such a nice name!"

For the first time in a while, you were able to talk to someone without the need of running away.


End file.
